I Miss You But There's Nothing I Can Do
by Diabla-LoK
Summary: CONTINUACIÓN DE I MISS YOU. Ellos se encuentran dps de unos años, pero tienen sus vidas armadas. Otra vez, su amor resulta ser imposible. G/D de sentimiento, pero enrealidad es G/H.
1. Chapter 1

_**I miss you but there's nothing I can Do...**_

El despertador la sobresaltó. Abrió los ojos de sopetón, al ubicarse en tiempo y espacio, le dio un manotazo al despertador muggle que le había regalado su padre hacía varios años, y aún conservaba.

Sintió como unos brazos bien formados la abrazaban cariñosa y posesivamente. Ella sonrió al sentir como besaba su cuello en forma de saludo cordial matutino.

-No, no te vayas.

-Ya es hora cielo- sonrió la pelirroja.

-No, no quiero que te vayas- La rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Quedé con mi hermano.

-Si, pero va a entenderlo, él siempre llega tarde.

-Hoy no puedo, prometo compensarte- besó sus labios- Además, debes llevar a los niños, en eso quedamos, amor.

-Si- bufó- Lo sé.

-Debo bañarme...

-¿Y si te acompaño?

-¿Y si preparas el desayuno?

-Mm... prefiero mi idea.

-Si, pero yo muero de hambre. Compláceme ahora y esta noche hacemos algo especial¿si?

-De acuerdo.

-¡Te amo!- Lo besó.

-Y yo a ti amor... Ahora ve a bañarte antes de que me arrepienta de dejarte ir.

Luego de bañarse, bajó a la cocina, en donde la esperaba su esposo, sus hijos, y el desayuno.

-Hola mis amores- besó la frente de su hija mayor, de cuatro años, y la de su pequeño de dos.

-¡Hola ma!

-Harry¿Sabes donde queda la casa a la que deben ir?

-Si, ayer me llamó Hermione tres veces para recordármelo.

-Debes llevar al pequeño también.

-Si, no lo olvido.

-Bien niños¡vayan a prepararse!, Lily cariño, ayuda a tu hermano a vestirse ¿si?

-Si, mami- sonrió la pequeña pelirroja contenta. Tomó a su hermano en brazos y subió las escaleras.

-Bien Harry, entonces... vamos a lo de Ron, tú llevas a Thomas y los niños, y yo a Lucy... Tu vas a la casa de Neville, y yo a King's Cross.

-¿Por qué yo lo más complicado?- Se quejó como niño.

-Porque Neville es tu amigo...

-Y por ende, el tuyo.

-...Y mi hermano me lo pidió.

-Pero¿a dónde va que no puede llevar a su hija?

-Se va a visitar a Bill, y Herms lo acompaña.

-¡Oh!, bien...- Dijo decepcionado.

-Arriba el ánimo, esta noche vamos a cenar afuera ¿si?- él sonrió y la besó. Ella contestó igual.

-Bien¡Lily,Charly!

-Ya estamos, falta que Charly se calce, pero no deja de patearme- se quejaba la pequeña desde el piso superior.

-Yo me encargo- sonrió el morocho.

_**--------**_

-¡Ya chicos¡Súbanse al auto!- decía Harry subiéndose en el lugar del conductor.

-Lily ponte el cinturón.

-¿Gin, aseguraste a Charly?

-Si, ya lo ubiqué- se sentó en el lugar del copiloto.

-Bien, asegúrate tú, y salimos.

El auto se puso en marcha y la familia Potter partió hacia las afueras de Londres, donde se encontraba ubicada la casa de Ron y Hermione Weasley. Al encontrarse frente a la puerta, tocaron la bocina un par de veces y bajaron del auto Harry y Ginny.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres el auto?- Le preguntó el morocho, pero no pudo esperar una respuesta ya que sus amigos salieron sonrientes.

-¡Amigo!- saludó Ron- ¡Hermanita!

-Ya crecidita, pero gracias- sonrió.

-¡Hola chicos!- Saludó Hermione con un beso en el aire ya que cargaba a su pequeña niña de 7 meses en brazos.

-¿listos?- preguntó Harry.

-Si, Thomas ya sale, nosotros nos llevamos a Emma y, Ginny se encargará de Lucy- Ambos asintieron.

-Harry ya sabe a donde ir, y yo...- miró su reloj- llegó tarde si Lucy no se apura... ¡Lucy!- gritó la pelirroja.

-¡Ya casi termino!- se escuchó de adentro de la casa.

-Está nerviosa- dijo con una sonrisa llena de culpa, la castaña.

-¡Aquí estoy!, Adiós Papi- se acercó y lo abrazó. Ron le susurró un par de cosas al oído y ella sonrió- ¡Adiós Ma!- Hermione dejó a Emma en brazos de Ginny y abrazó a su hija de once años.

-Hermosa...- la miró con melancolía- Luces hermosa- sus ojos se humedecieron- estoy tan orgullosa de ti, cariño... ¡Tu primer día en Hogwarts¡Como pasa el tiempo!.

-¡Ay, ma!, es solo un colegio.

-Yo pensé lo mismo, pero hoy, hace 18 años, conocí a tu padre- le sonrió.

-Y a tu tío...- acotó Harry- solo que luego se olvidó- ambos sonreían.

-Lamento no poder acompañarte en tu primer día... es tan especial que...

-Ya sé... sé que debes ir con Papá y Emma- la castaña sonrió emocionada- no te preocupes¡sé que me amas!

-Eres muy inteligente... ¡Dame un abrazo!

-Debemos irnos Herms- insistió Ginny.

-Si... Cuídate linda, te escribiré.- Se dirigió a Ginny- ¡Gracias!, significa mucho para mí.

-¡Vamos!, debes irte...- La saludó y ella junto con Ron y la beba, desaparecieron- Bien Lucy, mejor nos vamos también a menos que quieras viajar en auto volador hasta allí.

-Papi lo hizo, y tenía tan solo un año más que yo...- se quejó.

-Pero tu padre fue un inconsciente, igual que tu tío...

Mientras caminaban por King's Cross, chocando muggles, y demás... Lucy preguntó...

-Tía¿tú crees que encuentre a mi amor allí?

-¡Seguro!, allí o en cualquier lugar...

-Tú y papá siempre estuvieron enamorados de mamá y el tío, pero¿cómo lo sabré yo, que estoy enamorada?- Habían llegado a la columna que debían cruzar para subir al expreso.

-Esto es lo que haremos... Ahora no hay tiempo, y es un tema delicado. Tú escríbeme una vez a la semana, con detalles tus emociones y, te prometo que sola vas a notarlo, y si no¡yo te ayudaré!- sonrió transmitiéndole gran confianza- ¡Venga esa mano!- chocaron las palmas, agarraron sus meñiques e hicieron una vuelta rara la cual formaba parte de una especie de saludo fraternal- Ahora¡atraviesa aquella columna!

-¿Qué?

-mira, así...- dijo y la atravesó. Luego volvió- ¡Vamos juntas!

Ambas pasaron y se logró ver el imponente expreso de Hogwarts. Lucy estaba maravillada, definitivamente era mejor de lo que esperaba. Su ansiedad la hacía ponerse nerviosa.

-¡Tranquila!, todo irá genial.- Le sonrió Ginny.

-Tía¿qué pasa si no hago amigos?

-Te prometo que los harás, mantenme al tanto de todo ¿okay?

-Te lo prometo.

-¡Sube ya!, y te cuidas...- besó su frente. Eran las once y el expreso anunció su partida. Ginny la observó desaparecer siguiendo las vías- ¡Como crecen!- suspiró.

Dio media vuelta para volver a su casa, bañarse y luego encontrarse con su esposo. Pero sus planes se vieron frustrados al tropezar con alguien.

-¡Oh!, lo siento- Lo miró embelesada. No podía creerlo, frente a sus ojos estaba él, o eso creía- ¿Draco?

-¿Quién pregunta?- la pelirroja abrió la boca para responder, algo indignada, pero él la interrumpió- ¡Shh!, ya sé quien eres, solo bromeaba, Ginny- sonrió contenta.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2:**_

-¡Que bueno verte nuevamente!- Lo abrazó- Pero, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Tienes hijos que van a Hogwarts?

-¡No!, ¡Merlín no!- sonrió el rubio- solo alcancé al sobrino de Pansy, y ¿tú?

-Yo traje a mi sobrina...

-Y, ¿tienes hijos?- preguntó preocupado.

-Si- sonrió ella ahora- una niña y un niño, pero son pequeños todavía.

-Han de ser iguales a ti.

-Si, se dividen- Comenzaron a caminar- Y, ¿te casaste?

-Si, con Pansy, y a los 18 para peor...- dijo aparentemente frustrado.

-Son costumbres.

-¿Vamos a tomar algo?

-De acuerdo- dijo olvidando por completo los planes que tenía para aquel día.

Iban hablando como los mejores amigos, como si todo aquel amor nunca hubiera existido entre ellos, o al menos eso intentaban disimular, pues sus ojos denotaban añoro por el otro. Mutuo añoro. Pasada una hora encontraron donde sentarse, tomar algo y hacerse compañía.

-Y, ¿tú a que edad te casaste?, bueno, supongo que estás casada si tienes dos hijos.

-Supones bien, me casé a los 24, cuando quedé embarazada de Lily- suspiró.

-Siempre pensé que serías una de esas jóvenes apasionadas que se casan de adolescentes.

-Si, pero, en su momento no estuve muy segura de mi pareja, no lo sé...- _"en realidad esperaba volverte a ver"_ pensó resoplando para sus adentros.

-Y, tu pareja es...

-Harry.

-¡Oh...!, si, desde que entraste en Hogwarts supe que terminarían juntos- ella sonrió incómoda, era un comentario poco propio de una ex pareja que se amó como se habían amado ellos.

-Harry...- pensó en voz alta- ¡Oh No!- miró su reloj- Lo olvidé, ¡debo irme!- Lo saludó.

-¡Aguarda!

-¿qué?

-¿Cuándo podemos tomar algo juntos de nuevo?

-Luego hablamos, llámame- le sonrió- Adiós.

Ginny corrió una vez en la entrada de la casa de Neville. Allí festejaban el cumpleaños de su hijo, y Lily y Charly, sus propios hijos, y Tomás, su sobrino, habían sido invitados junto con todos los padres que desearan quedarse. Seguro Harry estaba esperándola para ir a comer como habían arreglado por la mañana y ella olvidó al mediodía.

-¡Ginny!- sonrió Luna- pasa, Nev y Harry están adentro. Estábamos preocupados.

-Lo siento. ¡Hey Luna!, gracias por cuidarlos esta noche.

-Descuida, es rutina.

-Cuando necesites que cuiden los tuyos.

-Te avisaré- sonrió la rubia.

Harry no la recibió tan bien como ella creyó. Daba por sentado que se molestaría, pero parecía realmente enojado. Y con fundamento, habían arreglado para almorzar, y ella apareció a las seis y media de la tarde.

-Nev, paso por ellos a las once, lo juro.

-Tranquilo Harry, no hay problema, tus hijos son un sol. Adiós.

-Gracias de nuevo. Adiós.

Harry se subió al auto sin hablarle. Aguardó a que Ginny se abrochara el cinturón y arrancó el auto. No la miraba.

-El horario se me pasó- él no respondió ni gestual, ni verbalmente- Te dije que lo siento...

-Y yo te dije que estaba bien...- calló.

-No parece estar bien.

-¿Puedes responderme que es lo que fue más importante que tu familia? ¿Qué yo... como para demorarte tanto?

-¡Dije que lo sentía!

-Solo te pregunto, de verdad quiero saber que te retuvo casi seis horas.

-Me encontré con una amiga y fuimos a tomar algo... Luego me detuve en unas vidrieras, ¿cuál es el gran problema?

-Ninguno, discúlpame, ¡lamento ser tan histérico de enojarme por haber sido plantado unas seis horas!- dijo con una muy buena dosis de sarcasmo.

Habían llegado a su casa. Estaban solos, pero las cosas no estaban como para realizar los planes de, más tarde, salir a cenar. El morocho se bajó del auto dando un portazo y se metió en la casa.

-¡No tienes derecho a controlarme!

-Y tu no tienes derecho de comprometerte con una persona a estar en un lugar, si vas a olvidarlo tan fácilmente. La próxima vez seré yo quien falte a la palabra, a ver que haces entonces- se encerró en el baño dispuesto a ducharse. Ginny, algo cansada, se acostó en la cama y cayó profundamente dormida.

Abrió los ojos, aún era de noche. Miró el reloj y vio que marcaban las dos. Su esposo dormía a su lado. De pronto recordó a sus hijos.

-¡Harry!- lo sacudió- ¡HARRY!- él se exaltó tomando su varita por instinto, al ver que era su esposa, la dejó nuevamente en su lugar.

-¿qué pasó?

-Los chicos, tenía que ir a buscarlos.

-Ya lo hice yo...- se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda.

-Yo, lo siento, me quedé dormida y...

-Si, como sea. Díselo a ellos Ginny- se volvió a dormir. Ella se acostó nuevamente con una extraña sensación de dolor y culpa.

Despertó al día siguiente. Se levantó, se bañó y, tras cambiarse, bajó a la cocina para encontrarlo en pleno proceso de desayuno.

-¿Y los chicos?

-Ya los llevé al colegio- respondió de mala gana.

-Lo siento, me quedé dormida, de nuevo- Harry la miró cansino y luego continuó con lo suyo- Lo siento, no sé que me pasa, estoy muy agotada.

-Y yo, pero no me olvido de mis hijos...

-Tienes razón, lo lamento, no hay excusas.

-Oye Gin... Lamento lo de ayer. Tienes todo el derecho de ver a tus amigas y...

-No, estuve mal, debí avisarte.

-Pero yo no reaccioné bien tampoco, lo siento.

-Y yo...- se besaron- Que no vuelva a suceder, ¿si?

-Si- volvió a besarla- Te amo.

-Y yo te amo a ti.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo 3:_**

Las cosas marchaban bien, su vida seguía como antes. Ya no le cabía duda de que amaba a Harry, eso había dejado de cuestionárselo, años atrás. Pero ahora, cada hora y minuto que pasaba, se hallaba pensando en Draco, y en el hecho de lo infeliz que parecía con Pansy, pero, ¿Por qué?.

Ginny estaba en su oficina, arreglando las últimas cosas para poder ir a almorzar. Tocaron la puerta sacándola abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Miró cansina a la puerta. Resopló y se levantó para abrirla. No necesitó palabras, estaba parada en frente suyo con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Comemos?- Le preguntó extendiendo la mano en la cual traía flores para ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te invito a almorzar- le sonrió el rubio- ¿tienes tiempo?

-Claro- sonrió, tomó su abrigo y salió.

Eran las nueve de la noche. Entró a su casa y dejó sus cosas. Al pasar por el comedor, lo vio al morocho sacando los tres platos de arriba de la mesa.

-Gracias por avisar…-solo dijo dándole la espalda.

-Lo siento, me atrasé.

-Si, seguro… ahora te sirvo- dijo aludiendo a la comida.

-No tengo hambre.

-Entonces haz lo que te plazca- dijo quitando el plato limpio que usaría su esposa, con rabia.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-¿A mi?, a mi nada… nunca me sucede nada.

-No parece- dejó lo que hacía y la miró.

-¡Que perspicaz!. ¿Qué parece que sucede?. Llego a casa y no estas como es usual, son las cinco y, agradezco que Hermione sea inteligente y buena persona, y traiga a mis hijos a casa, ya que su madre olvidó darme la maldita excusa por la cual no podría recogerlos como siempre hace. Y, ¡oh!, por cierto, fui a buscarte a tu trabajo para almorzar y resulta que te fuiste con otra persona… que no sé ni me interesa saber quién es. Pero, ¡No!, no sucede nada…- volvió a voltearse.

-Lo siento, vino un amigo a visitarme y… me demoré.

-Si, bueno no tienes nada que explicarme, pero tus hijos se asustaron…- dijo y subió las escaleras para irse a la cama.

Ginny se sintió la peor madre, ya era la segunda vez que los olvidaba, y la peor esposa, ya había arruinado dos planes y no paraba de mentirle, además de estar constantemente pensando en otra persona. Subió a su cuarto y se acostó abrazándolo, sabía que aún no dormía.

-Lo siento, tienes razón. No sé donde tengo la cabeza.

-Espero que la encuentres rápido, o tendremos problemas.

-¿Qué más puedo hacer para que me perdones, Harry?

-No volver a hacerlo…

-Lo prometo- besó su cuello- Te amo…

-Y yo a ti…- se volteó y la besó también. Él intentaba enojarse, pero ella era su debilidad.

Era un nuevo día. Ginny llevó a sus hijos a sus respectivas actividades y luego siguió directo a su trabajo. Pero antes de entrar lo vio, parado afuera, esperándola.

-¿Qué haces?

-Pues, ¡pensaba secuestrarte! ¿Podremos saltearnos el trabajo hoy?

-No lo sé…

-Solo hoy, tengo una sorpresa. Necesito tu opinión- Ella miró la puerta y luego su mano extendida. La tomó y se dejó llevar.

El rubio la condujo a unas cuantas cuadras más lejos de allí, a una casa hermosa.

-¿Y esto?

-Será mi nueva casa. Pansy la eligió, yo la amueblaré mañana.

-Es hermosa.

-Si, ¿no?

Harry volvía a su casa deseando ver a su esposa, besarla y… aprovechar los pocos minutos que siempre compartían. Pero antes de cruzar la puerta, su celular sonó. Era ella.

-Amor…

-Harry, ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Algo agitado, encima mi amigo ha vuelto, quiere que nos veamos…

-¿No irás por los chicos?

-No, le pedí a Herms. Los llevará hoy y mañana.

-De acuerdo, ¿a que hora vuelves?

-No lo sé, iré a cenar…

-De acuerdo, disfruta. Besos. ¡Te amo!

-Y yo a ti- colgó.

-¿Por qué le mientes?- preguntó Draco.

-Porque se lo tomaría muy personal.

-Y, ¿Por qué?

-No sé, pero lo conozco.

-Okay.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4:**_

-¿Hola?

-¿Harry?- respondieron del otro lado.

-Rachel, ¿está Ginny?. Dijo que tendría un día muy agitado y querría...

-Pero ella no ha venido, ni ayer ni hoy...

-¿qué?

-Creímos que tú nos dirías porque Harry.

-No tengo idea. Gracias. Adiós- cortó. Marcó otro número y esperó- ¿Cariño?

-¡Hola Harry!

-¿Crees que podríamos vernos un ratito?

-Lo siento cielo, es que tengo mucho trabajo, me quedaré hasta las once más o menos...

-De acuerdo, ¡Besos!- No podía creer que le mintiera así de descarado.

Al día siguiente, Harry estaba seguro que lo engañaba. Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido pensar eso de ella jamás, pero ahora todo era diferente, ella le había dado todos los fundamentos que necesitaba. ¿Por qué?. Sinceramente no lo podía creer, pero estaba seguro de que así sucedía. Durante su falsa ausencia estuvo preguntándose qué podía ser tan importante como para ser escondido, y mucho más importante como para dejar de lado los deseos de su familia, de su esposo, de sus HIJOS. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue un amante y todo encajaba a la perfección. Pero, ¿quién?.

Se levantó a preparar el desayuno, como siempre hacía. Le dio el biberón a Charly y cocinó un par de tostadas.

-LiLy, ¿puedes cambiar a tu hermano mientras limpio?

-De acuerdo- Tomó a su hermano en brazos y lo subió a su cuarto. A la media hora bajó con su hermano ya cambiado y ella ya peinada y preparada para salir. Ginny recién bajaba a desayunar y no habían cruzado una sola palabra.

-Vamos chicos, ya es hora- anunció el morocho.

-¿No nos lleva mamá?

-Su madre ha cambiado de prioridades. Parece que tiene cosas más importantes que hacer en estos momentos de su vida. Dejémosla en paz, no la molestemos- Ella lo miró buscando una respuesta, pero solo consiguió una fría, ¡más que fría!, una congelada, mirada.

Harry no quería pensar en nada de todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, así que, decidió asistir al trabajo.

-¡Te digo que algo pasa!

-Pero, ¿que...?

-No es la misma. Nunca está en casa, se olvida de sus hijos... y eso sin contar que a mí ni me registra.

-Quizás... tenga algunos problemas dándole vueltas en la cabeza- sugirió su amigo Ron- te aconsejo que le preguntes antes de sacar conclusiones.

-Lo intentaré... ¿Podría dejarte a los niños solo por hoy?.

-Ningún problema.

Ya terminado su jornal laboral, volvió a su casa algo cansado. No fueron necesarios más de dos minutos para divisar la carta que había dejado su esposa. _"Cariño sé que debíamos hablar, pero mi amiga y yo habíamos arreglado para ir al cine y luego a cenar. Nos vemos en la noche. Besos. Gin"._ Arrugó el papel y lo tiró. ¿¡Tan poco le importaba todo lo referido a ellos cuatro!?.

Eran las dos de la madrugada. Ginny bajó del auto en donde el rubio la transportaba. Se despidió y se adentró en la casa con sigilo. Todo estaba oscuro.

-¡Claro que tenemos que hablar!, pero parece que a ti no te importa...- dijo sentado en uno de los sillones del hall de entrada, y únicamente con una tenue luz alumbrándolo, la cual acababa de encender.

-¡Harry!, ¡me asustaste!

-Pues será que hacías algo de lo que no debía enterarme...

-Te dije que me fui con una amiga...

-Y, ¿te importa más eso que intentar arreglar esto?. No eres tonta, pudiste deducir que las cosas no andan nada bien. Intento entenderte pero... No encuentro nada rescatable en la incoherencia de suplantar el futuro de tu familia.

-¡Y no hay nada más importante!

-No parece, estás despistada con tus hijos... estás... indiferente.

-No es verdad.

-Lily no para de preguntar si tienes otra familia. ¡¿Cómo te sentirías en mi lugar?! ¿Qué es lo que se supone que le conteste?- ella no podía responder- ¿Sabes?, sabía que no me amabas como yo a ti, pero a tus hijos... pensé que significaban algo en tu vida.

-¡Claro que significan!, No pasé nueve meses gestando a cada uno de ellos para que no lo signifiquen.

-¡Pues demuéstralo!- Le dijo colérico y subió las escaleras al cuarto.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5:**_

Era un nuevo día en la casa de los Potter, Harry ya había alimentado a sus hijos. Ginny bajó ya cambiada, peinada y pintada.

-Vamos chicos, hora de irnos.

-¿No vas a desayunar?- le preguntó su esposo de mala gana.

-No. Me levanté tarde, como algo en el trabajo.

-Si es que vas- ella lo aniquiló con la mirada.

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó desconcertada.

-Ya lo sé. Pero es tu vida, haz con ella lo que te plazca- ella se le acercó y le susurró.

-Lo siento, luego hablamos, de verdad llego tarde- lo besó fugazmente y se fue. Los chicos se miraron algo extrañados, intercambiando miradas también con su padre. Ginny volvió a entrar y tomó la mano de sus hijos.

-A esto me refiero Ginny. Los olvidas en todo- le dijo en vos baja para que sus hijos no oyeran.

-Luego hablamos- lo besó.

-Como sea- ella salió cerrando de un portazo la puerta. Harry, colérico, volvió a abrir la puerta para luego cerrarla con más fuerza que su esposa. No solo se escuchó un estruendo envolvente, sino que la puerta siguió su curso "volviéndose" giratoria, de cierta manera- Lo último que me faltaba. ¡ahora tengo que comprar una puerta!.

--

-Ron, ya no sé que hacer… ¡Rompió mi puerta!. Hablando seriamente, creo que voy a divorciarme, no puedo más así…

-¿Qué?

-La amo, pero no así… no puedo.

-¿Le has preguntado?

-La conozco, ella no es feliz conmigo y… no es que sale con una amiga como ella dice, SÉ que se está viendo con alguien que logra lo que yo no. Me dice que va a trabajar y no va, dice que buscará a los niños y se olvida… ¡Ella era la más consiente con los niños!, lo cual es lógico si no me ama tanto como yo a ella.

-Aguarda… ¿si es otra cosa?, me parece que estás apresurándote.

-Y si es así, ¿Por qué evadir mis preguntas?

-No lo sé.

-Estoy seguro, Ron, ¡la conozco de más!

-Yo también y sé que… Ginny no es así.

-Pero si se trata de ser feliz, es lógico que haga lo que hace. Es evidente que esa persona está mejor capacitada que yo para darle esa felicidad.

Ron abrió la boca pero no pudo emitir sonido alguno ya que una hermosa y esbelta lechuza negra irrumpió por la ventana. Entre sus patas sostenía una carta que, al parecer iba dedicada al morocho.

-¿Y esta lechuza?- preguntó Ron.

-No lo sé…- tomó la carta y la leyó- al parecer es la lechuza de "la amiga de Ginny". ¡Estoy harto de esto!- se levantó molesto y comenzó a caminar en todas direcciones.

-¿quieres calmarte?- decía Ron mientras lo miraba. Tomó la carta y la leyó en voz alta- "C_ariño lo siento pero hoy no podremos hablar. Mi amiga y yo arreglamos para vernos y, en unos días se va. No me esperes despierta amor, llegaré algo tarde. Te ama. Ginny_".

-¡¿Lo ves?!

-Bueno, al menos se está por ir, eso es bueno.

-Es solo una excusa, Ron. Cuando llegue el día dirá que el avión se demoró, que el tren se rompió, o que se queda un par de días más por trámites, ¡me sé todas las mentiras que puede decirme!. Hará cualquier cosa para excusar su ausencia, ¡Estoy cansado cansado!, ¡Hoy cuando llegue va a escucharme, le diré todo excepto linda!- dijo furioso, y salió dando un portazo.

Ron no podía creer que Harry, con lo mucho que la conocía y amaba, dudara así de ella. Él mismo no la consideraba capaz de ello, pero el relato y las teorías de Harry eran más que interesantemente creíbles.

--

Ginny esperaba ansiosa las seis de la tarde, habían quedado en encontrarse en la puerta del ministerio, pero él, ansioso (quizás un tanto más que ella) se apresuró diez minutos y la buscó en su oficina.

-Ginny

-¡Oh!, viniste. Aguarda, guardo unas cosas y salgo.

-Bien.

A los pocos minutos ambos salieron tomados del brazo sin siquiera percatarse de las cantidades de pares de ojos que los observaban con curiosidad.

Pasada la media hora, un morocho entró hecho una furia al ministerio.

-Rachel, ¿has visto a mi esposa?

-Se fue hace una media hora.

-¿estaba sola?

-No, salio con un chico rubio, ¿Por qué?

-¡Ah!, de acuerdo, gracias- se fue furioso- ¡Genial!- dijo con ironía- me engaña con un rubio.

--

Ginny se encontraba caminando por la calle, tomada del brazo de Draco, contenta. Realmente estaba feliz con él, compartiendo risas y conversaciones. Recordaba las sensaciones experimentadas a su lado de adolescente, años atrás. Recordó lo imposible que resultó ser su amor de colegio. Pero ahora, que nadie podía impedírselo, fue hermoso imaginarse por un momento, vivir a su lado. Pero ahora había otras complicaciones. Tenía familia y él, en parte, también.

-Ven, mi casa ya está amueblada, ¿quieres verla?

-Genial…- le sonrió.

Draco la dirigió a la nueva casa, abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso. Al cruzarse, se miraron y se sonrieron como una pareja q acababa de mudarse juntos, muy diferente a su realidad.

-Siéntete en la libertad de manejarte como en tu casa.

-¡Es hermosa!

-Lo sé. Me encanta.

Ellos se miraron unos segundos. ¿Cómo describir el amor, o quizás solo la pasión, que de sus ojos destellaba?. Draco no podía esconder sus sentimientos e intenciones y Ginny, se encontraba sumisa en una profunda confusión. El rubio se acercó y la besó por fin. Ambos se degustaron recordando lo sentido en tiempos pasados. Ella sintió latir fuertemente su corazón, de emoción.

Él la condujo lentamente al sofá y la depositó en él, con suavidad, quedando así encima su ella. Ginny hacía su mayor esfuerzo por no pensar en aquella situación, por solo dejarse llevar. Pero imágenes fugaces de sus hijos, y de los momentos más hermosos de su vida, compartida a su lado, marcaron su mente, inculcándole un inmenso sentimiento de culpa.

-Eres realmente hermosa- le dijo entre besos y mirándola fijamente.

Recordó la primera vez que alguien le había dicho algo tan sentido como aquello, llegando a derretirla por dentro. Aquella imagen también irrumpió sus pensamientos. Iba a ser su primera experiencia sexual luego de un año de noviazgo. Ella aún lo extrañaba pero estaba segura de querer intentarlo con el morocho, y sabía que él era el mejor para ella. Él siempre la había tratado como a una reina y le había demostrado a diario cuanto la amaba.  
Al recordar aquello, revivió también la felicidad sentida a su lado todo ese tiempo, lo mucho que lo amaba a él y a sus hijos, y… Lo estúpido que sería dejar todo eso por un capricho. Ambos tenían, prácticamente, sus vidas hechas; en otros brazos, otras circunstancias.

-¡Aguarda!, no puedo. Yo lo amo a Harry. Él y mis hijos son todo en mi vida y… no voy a dejarlo por un capricho, comprende. Lo nuestro tuvo su momento y, si no se dio fue porque no fuimos lo suficientemente fuertes como para luchar por ello. Tu ahora estás casado, yo tengo una familia y, no la cambiaría por nada. Lo siento- solo dijo y se levantó. Se dirigió a la puerta y, sin decir más, se fue.

**Ultimo capitulo, pero la próxima epilogo :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Epílogo**_

-¡Quiero que hagamos una segunda luna de miel, amor!- dijo la pelirroja emocionada, abrazándolo por la espalda.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?

-Porque me di cuenta de lo que casi pierdo y… Harry quiero darte las gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo y por amarme. Tú fuiste el único que siempre estuvo cuando lo necesite, y…

-Gin, ya hablamos de esto.

-Ya lo sé. Pero sigo sintiendo que te debo algo, mejor dicho, sigo sintiendo que te debo MUCHO- él se dio vuelta para mirarla de frente y dibujarla en su mente como siempre solía hacer.

-Tú no me debes nada, Gin. Yo tampoco hubiera soportado separarme de ti. Todos nos equivocamos y, en su momento, yo más que nadie por no atender tus necesidades, por nunca preguntarte si eras feliz, y solo darlo por sentado- ella sonrió y luego lo besó.

**Flash back**

Ginny volvía de lo que casi podía llamarse el peor error de su vida. Por suerte había caído en la cuenta de que Harry era el único que siempre se había preocupado por ella, y no se merecía eso que estuvo tan cerca de hacer. Volvía sermoneándose, llamándose a sí misma traidora y basura. Sabía que Harry sospechaba algo (si es que ya no lo sabía todo), y si lo perdía por esa estupidez suya, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Llegó a su casa para encontrar, en el living, a sus dos hijos jugando divertidos, y a Harry, parado a unos metros de ellos, mirándolos con la misma melancolía que ella los miró al entrar, al parecer se había decidido en acabar con las máscaras y blanquear toda la situación con su, no por mucho, esposa.

Harry miraba a sus hijos con una ternura especial, más que ternura, desazón, como si supiera que a partir de aquel día los vería tan solo algunos días de la semana. Pensaba como hacer para explicarles a sus pequeños hijos su decisión. Porque ya era un hecho, iba a divorciarse sin importarle nada. Sus hijos era lo único que lo frenaban un poco en la decisión, no sabía como lo tomarían, eran tan pequeños para entender. Suspiró.

Ella se acercó de tal manera que él no la vio. Se acercó por detrás, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo del morocho y lo abrazó por la cintura. Él se volteó y la apartó.

Ginny lo miraba rogándole perdón y comprensión, pero la mirada del morocho demostraba ira, en parte decepción y abatimiento. Estaba cansado de ser siempre él el comprensivo. Tan solo con verlo se veía y notaba cuan adolorido lo tenía toda aquella situación. Él negó con la cabeza. No podía seguir así y ella lo supo.

-Harry yo…

-No pienso hablar contigo estando mis hijos en frente- dijo en voz baja. Subió las escaleras sin decirle nada más y se perdió tras la puerta de su cuarto.

Ginny se sintió tan inferior en aquel momento. ¿Como había podido sentirse, en algún momento de su vida, merecedora del amor dulce y sincero de su esposo?. Sintió como un nudo de emociones subía por su garganta y se atoraba en ella. A la par, crecía un inmenso dolor en el pecho, muy parecido a la angustia. Aunque le horrorizaba la idea de subir y terminar con todo, estaba completamente consiente de que si no solucionaba el problema que venía arrastrando hacía tiempo ya, lo perdería seguro, y para siempre.

Subió al cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Él, al parecer, la estaba esperando. Encantó la habitación para que se silenciara por completo del lado externo a donde ellos se encontraban, y así, evitar que los niños los oyeran discutir. Ni bien la pelirroja levantó la mirada, se chocó con aquellos ojos que destellaban cólera.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?!

-Lo siento- solo dijo bajando nuevamente la mirada, le dolía tanto verlo así.

-Me canse de tus falsos arrepentimientos. Lo he pensado mucho y… ¡quiero el divorcio, Ginevra!- ella lo miró de golpe, llena de preocupación.

-¿Qué?

-¡…Y quiero la custodia de los niños!

-¡NO!, aguarda, por favor…

-Tuviste, mejor dicho, tuvimos muchas oportunidades para hablar y todas, TODAS, las dejaste ir.

-Por favor, deja que te explique Harry.

-¿Para que?, ¿Para que sigas mintiéndome?, me canse del papel de tonto, te creo todo lo que quieras decirme, pero no cambiaré de opinión.

-¡No!, esta vez diré la verdad, solo la verdad saldrá de mi boca, por favor.

-No se si quiera oírla.

-¡Por favor!- se arrodilló- te lo ruego. Sé que no merezco pero confío que igual me concedas la oportunidad. Soy consiente que no te hice ni la mitad de feliz de lo que te merecías, y por eso intento redimirme. ¡Por favor!- él no habló pero la levantó, no soportaba verla humillándose así- No me importa donde este, solo quiero que me escuches- Continuó sin hablar, lo que Ginny tomó como un "te escucho".

Se levantó y tomó sus manos sentándolo en la cama, y ella sentándose a su lado.

-Es una historia larga, ¿podrás darme el tiempo?- él pestañó de manera prolongada, lo que tomó como una afirmación- _"¿Recuerdas tu séptimo año, cuando dije que estaba con otra persona, y que m gustaba pero no me daba ni pizca de cabida?_- él afirmó-_ Bien, resulta que tomé tu consejo y perseveré. Terminó resultando, no sé como, y comencé a salir con él, lo quise mucho. Nos escribíamos y veíamos a escondidas, fue todo tan lindo, pero solo esos tres meses. Nuestras familias estaban total y completamente en contra sin saber de nuestra "pareja" imagínate si se enteraban. Por esto nos ocultamos tanto tiempo, cuando ustedes (tú y Ron) comenzaron a sospechar lo nuestro (aunque nunca supieron de quien se trataba), tuvimos que separarnos definitivamente. Sumado a esto, su padre le había planeado la boda y él era incapaz de interponerse en su decisión-_ el morocho escuchaba atentamente-_ fue entonces cuando Hermione, que era la única que lo sabía, al verme tan mal, me aconsejó olvidarlo. Dijo que intentara ser feliz sin él y… me preguntó por qué no lo intentaba contigo, ya que tú habías sido mi amor platónico por mucho tiempo y, algo de eso podría quedar…"_

-¿Eso como explica lo actual, Ginny?, si quieres darme vueltas con el tema de cómo salimos y bla bla…

-No, aguarda. A eso quiero llegar…_ "el día que llevé a Lucy al expreso, me crucé con él… con Draco"_- dejó un espacio de tiempo para su asombro.

-Tú… ¿Era Malfoy con quién salías?

-Así es…

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

-No lo sé, creo que tenía miedo. Eso o es lo que importa ahora.

-Es parte de lo importante. ¡No me confías nada de tus emociones!

-Porque no quiero hablarte de otros amores pasados.

-Pues según tu relato, no es muy pasado.

-¡Déjame terminar!- él calló- "_no voy a explicarte las razones ni como era él conmigo, porque no tiene importancia aquí ni ahora. Ese día, bueno, me invitó a tomar algo y nos demoramos, por eso tarde en llegar, y me fui tan rápido que él solo me pidió vernos y le di mi número. ¿Quién iba a pensar que volvería a sentir ciertas cosas que sentí de adolescente, y que no me correspondía sentir de adulta?, no creo que pueda culparme por ello, pero si por como lo manejé. Sinceramente no lo creí posible pues estaba claro que te amaba (y te amo) a ti, y a los niños. Además él estaba también casado_- él la miró más que solo serio-_ luego cayó en mí trabajo invitándome a cenar y yo… estaba contenta de volver a verlo. Luego salimos un par de veces más, pero nada pasó. Nunca te dije nada porque, pensé que te lo tomarías muy personal, y para que me entendieras (o intentaras entender) debías conocer toda esta historia que te oculté tanto tiempo-_ respiró. Su cara era completamente inexpresiva- _Hoy, sin embargo, me llevó a su casa y… la verdad es que me besó y yo… le correspondí… ¡Pero no pasó nada más!. Él parecía quererlo así, pero… pensé en los chicos, en ti… en todo lo hermoso que compartimos y en lo mucho que de verdad te amo. Comparado con el mero capricho que sentí a su lado, no pude. Era obvio que lo que sentía era curiosidad por probar que hubiera pasado si… pero no era cariño ni mucho menos amor. No puede, no pasó nada. Salí corriendo de allí reconociendo que lo más probable sería que iba a perderte, pero rezando porque no sucediera"_- Hizo una pausa muy prolongada- sé que me equivoqué y lo lamento enormemente. Sé que te mentí y me arrepiento de igual manera- agachó la mirada- Soy consiente de todo lo que te herí estos años, todo lo que te descuidé, te desmerecí… pero nada fue intencional- le juró mirándolo ahora, a los ojos- Y hoy más que nunca me doy cuenta de todo lo que pierdo si te vas, si me dejas, y de lo mucho que te amo- se calló. Ella lo abrazó- lo siento, Harry, de verdad- dejó escapar dos lágrimas- No quiero perderte, pero sé que no merezco tenerte tampoco- se secó las lágrimas- Y si no lo piensas por mí, te ruego que lo medites por LiLy y Charly. Aunque ellos no se merezcan vivir con una pareja infeliz, tampoco merecen pagar mis errores y vivir separados de su madre. Solo piénsalo, y prométeme que si decides quedarte, no es solo porque no quieres alejar a mis hijos de mí, sino porque puedes intentar perdonarme- besó su mejilla y salió del cuarto.

Ella bajó a compartir los últimos minutos con sus hijos antes de que el morocho resolviera dejarla.

Cuando él bajó, media hora después, la vio jugando con sus dos hijos y notó que era esa la imagen que de pequeño siempre soñó para su futuro. Recordó haberse jurado hacer lo imposible para obtenerlo y conservarlo. Hoy, la decisión estaba en sus manos y no la dejaría escapar por algo que, al parecer, había acabado ese mismo día. Se acercó a ellos y se unió al juego dándole a entender a su esposa cuanto ansiaba que todo volviera a ser como antes.

**Fin de flash back**

… **y del fic :)**


End file.
